The present invention relates to a device for protecting an optical or infrared window against laser radiation emanating from infrared lasers.
Windows of laser optical devices are transparent for the visible light spectrum and also in the near infrared spectral zone. However, such windows are supposed to be non-transparent or opaque for the infrared range in which infrared lasers operate. Such lasers operate, for example, in the range of 3 to 5 .mu.m or in the range of 9 to 11 .mu.m. When optical windows are irradiated by such laser energy, particularly in weapons systems, the windows absorb the radiation almost completely, whereby the optical materials of which the windows are made are very rapidly destroyed due to the low heat conducting ability and due to the low melting or rather evaporating temperature, whereby particularly the optical surface is rapidly destroyed. Thus, the optical windows lose their optical qualities by becoming non-transparent or opaque or may even shatter due to the thermal tensions. Thus, such windows become useless for the intended purpose.